unbreakable_machine_dollfandomcom-20200223-history
Unbreakable Machine-Doll Anime Episode 01
The Unbreakable Machine-Doll Episode 1, Facing "Cannibal Candy" I, is the first episode of the anime adaptation of Unbreakable Machine-Doll light novel. It was first aired on October 7, 2013. The episode relates the events of the first fifth part of the first arc, Facing "Cannibal Candy", and begins with the introduction of the series' main characters; Akabane Raishin, a puppeteer, and Yaya, his automaton. From Japan, he, along with Yaya, traveled to Liverpool in England to enter The Royal Academy of Machinart in Walpurgis and join the Night Party to mainly spy on the latest Machinart developed by major world powers for the Japanese Army and as well as to exact revenge on his brother Akabane Tenzen whom he assumes of being Magnus. Chronology Inside a train that had departed from London and was now bound for Liverpool, Yaya was whispering incantations of enchantment into Raishin who was asleep. Suddenly, Yaya stops as Raishin awakens and asks her what she was whispering to his ear. Yaya answers that she was just reciting a charm to make him fall in love with her. Raishin retorts back, but Yaya ignores him, excitedly pointing out to him that they will soon be inside Machine City. Raishin and Yaya then continued their playful banter as a little girl, sitting together with her elder sister across them, laughed at their comical exchange. Suddenly, the train began to shudder. It pulled into Edge Hill Station but passed through on, causing the passengers to become restless. Raishin commanded Yaya to head to the train's brakes and she then nimbly exited through their cabin's window, making her way to the top of the carriage as Raishin followed shortly after. Yaya headed to each of the carriages’ brakes, pulling down each of the brake levers, but the train did not stop. Raishin finally caught up to Yaya, and together with her, then swiftly ran in the form of acrobatics to the front of the train as the train then finally reached and pulled into Lime Street Station. Yaya leapt down onto the tracks, facing towards the front of the train, and held back the train as Raishin then used Shinkan Shijuuhachishou on her, causing the carriages behind to propel forward in succession, but the train completely halted. After the train incident, at the station’s concourse, Raishin asked the little girl if she was hurt. The little girl replied that she was fine, thanked him, and asked him if he was a magician. Raishin dissented and replied that he was a puppeteer. Surprised, the elder sister then excitedly surmised that Yaya was then his automaton. Yaya assented that she is Raishin’s “doll”; even in bed, surprising the surrounding people. Feeling self-conscious and embarrassed, the elder sister swiftly took her younger sister away from Raishin and slapped him on the face. After Raishin and Yaya had left the scene, they were walking along the street when Raishin asked Yaya what the dark emotion swirling inside of him was. Yaya teasingly answered that it was sexual frustration. Raishin interjectingly exclaimed at Yaya that it was rage and then scolded her as she defended herself. A few hours after the train incident, Raishin and Yaya stopped before the entrance of the Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart. Raishin, testing Yaya’s resolve before entering, reminded her that once she enters the Academy she will not be able to leave the premises until he graduates. Without hesitating, Yaya cheerfully exclaimed her resolve. Raishin remarked back that she should not get too attached with him as he is only using her as a tool for his revenge. Yaya explained that she was just an automaton created by Shouko, was born a tool, that tools only come to life when they have a purpose, and hers is to accompany him. Raishin complemented her resolve, and Raishin and Yaya entered the Academy. Dusk, in the dim hallway of the Central Auditorium, Yaya awaited Raishin who was in the Staff Room taking the transfer admission test. He came out of the room downcast and disappointed as Yaya approached him and asked him of his test result. Raishin answered her and then handed the result to her, who after reading it, tried consoling him. Kimberly came out of the Staff Room and suddenly interposed, introduced herself, and then gave Raishin some advise. Raishin then consulted Kimberly on another way to enter the Night Party. Kimberly asked Raishin why he was fixated with the Night Party, and Raishin replied that he wanted to be a Wiseman. Kimberly saw Raishin’s determination, and as she was about to turn away, hinted him of another way then finally left. Raishin and Yaya then after searched for their dormitory. They stopped by a dormitory when Charlotte, who approached from behind them, suddenly interposed, rudely informed them that they are in the girl's dormitory, and peremptorily demanded them to give way to her. Yaya defensively retorted back at her, but Raishin instructed Yaya to comply. Raishin then called out to Yaya, and Raishin and Yaya left the dormitory to continue searching for their dormitory. Evening, they finally arrived in their dormitory. Lying on his bed, Raishin reflected on what Kimberly had said and then announced his next course of action to Yaya. The next day, Charlotte was walking along the street having her usual banter with Sigmund who was resting on her shoulder. Suddenly, Raishin interposed, greeting her and then reciting her profile. Charlotte then asked Raishin what he wanted from her, and Raishin then challengingly answered her. At the Battle Field, the surrounding crowd of students buzzed about Raishin challenging Charlotte into a battle. At the center of the field, Charlotte and Raishin had a teasing exchange. Charlotte then acknowledged Raishin’s determination, accepted his challenge, and then commanded Sigmund. At that instant, Sigmund transformed into his huge original form. Raishin and Yaya were about to attack when they suddenly sensed an approaching iron ball and evaded it instead. The iron ball continued its trajectory, charging towards Sigmund who then used his wing to block the attack. Six-legged Beast suddenly launched into mid-air with Armored Knight mounted on its back. Sigmund then bit Six-legged Beast and flung it away. Armored Knight suddenly appeared from above, about to thrust his lance at Sigmund who then used his horn to block the attack, bit him and then flung him away. Barefooted Girl charged in at Sigmund, leaping at him and then attacking him successively. She then withdrew and Undine next attacked, sensing a huge wave of water at Sigmund. Jack Frost then attacked from behind and unleashed an icy blast, freezing the water from Undine’s earlier attack, immobilizing Sigmund. Harpy next attacked from above, whipping up a fierce gale at Sigmund. Charlotte then commanded him to launch Luster Cannon, hitting Harpy on her wing. Golem then thrust his fist on Sigmund. The impact of Golem’s attacked caused Charlotte to be flung away. Golem was about to thrust his fist at Sigmund again, but Yaya blocked it before it hit him as Raishin caught Charlotte. A group of students then appeared from the mist. The group’s leader argued with Raishin, and as they were, Witch ambushed attacked Raishin, but Yaya had covered him, both appearing completely unharmed. Raishin then used Kouen Juuniketsu on Yaya. Yaya burst towards Witch and thrust her fist on her. Raishin then dashed into the enemy’s midst as Yaya followed after, and together with her, attacked the group’s automata in Conjunction Battle Formation. As they were, Charlotte instructed Sigmund to rise and use Luster Flare, hitting the group’s automata in different parts of their bodies. She then asked Raishin to introduce himself, and Raishin complied. Charlotte was then about to continue her fight with him, but Raishin declined, threw a smoke bomb, and ran off, along with Yaya, a considerable distance away from her. Sigmund transformed back into his usual small form. Charlotte picked him up and concernedly asked him his condition. Charlotte and Sigmund then had their usual banter. Past midnight, in a grove of trees hidden from any sight at the outskirts of a garden inside the campus, Cannibal Candy devoured messily an automaton with great gusto. The automaton’s crushed legs had been embedded by an iron ball and its torso cannibalised. The next day, during a lunch break in the Cafeteria, Raishin and Yaya were having lunch together with Charlotte and Sigmund. Raishin and Charlotte were having a teasing exchange as Yaya jealously followed their exchange when she suddenly notices that something had caught Raishin’s attention; Magnus. Raishin then commanded Yaya and she then broke the glass wall as Raishin followed after, catching Magnus’ attention. Adapted From The Unbreakable Machine-Doll anime episode 1 was adapted from the prologue, first chapter, and the third part and the first fourth part of the fifth part of the second chapter of the first volume of the light novel. Major Events * An unknown culprit intentionally tries to derail the train that had departed from London and is bounded for Liverpool that Akabane Raishin and Yaya is boarding. * Akabane Raishin and Yaya arrive at Liverpool, England. * Akabane Raishin and Yaya enter the Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart. * Akabane Raishin takes the transfer admission test, and after, receives the ranking of the 1235th position out of 1236. * Akabane Raishin challenges Charlotte Belew into a battle. * The Ten Benchwarmers attack Charlotte Belew who, together with Akabane Raishin, defeats the Ten Benchwarmers. * Eliza victimizes Morning Star Wielder. Characters New characters In order of appearance: * Yaya * Akabane Raishin * Younger Sister * Elder Sister * Kimberly * Charlotte Belew * Sigmund * Morning Star Wielder * Six-legged Beast * Armored Knight * Barefooted Girl * Golem * Undine * Jack Frost * Harpy * Ten Benchwarmers' Leader * Gray-haired Boy * Dark Brown-haired Boy * Witch * Eliza * Magnus * Hotaru * Kamakiri * Akabane Nadeshiko * Akabane Tenzen Abilities New Abilities * Fuurinkazan - Akabane Raishin ** Shinkan Shijuuhachishou - Akabane Raishin * Mass Regulator - Sigmund * Icy Wind Blast - Jack Frost * Gale - Harpy * Luster Cannon - Sigmund * Explosion - Witch * Fuurinkazan - Akabane Raishin ** Kouen Juuniketsu - Akabane Raishin * Luster Flare - Sigmund Magic Circuits New Magic Circuits * Kongouriki - Yaya * Gram - Sigmund * Unnamed magic circuit - Morning Star Wielder * Unnamed magic circuit - Six-legged Beast * Unknown magic circuit - Armored Knight * Unnamed magic circuit - Barefooted Girl * Unnamed magic circuit - Golem * Unnamed magic circuit - Undine * Unnamed magic circuit - Jack Frost * Unnamed magic circuit - Harpy * Unnamed magic circuit - Witch * Predator - Eliza Factions and Organizations New Factions and Organizations * Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart * Ten Benchwarmers Locations New Locations * Liverpool ** Edge Hill *** Edge Hill Station ** Lime Street *** Lime Street Station ** Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart *** Main Street *** Academy Gates *** Central Auditorium *** Gryphon Dormitory *** Tortoise Dormitory *** Battle Field *** Cafeteria Terminologies New Terminologies * Magician * Puppeteer * Automaton * Machine Doll (Tin Doll) * Magic Art * Night Party * Wiseman * Machinart * Entry Qualification * Rounds * Magic Energy Foreshadow * The epithet of Hinowa, "Izanagi Style's Princess", was mentioned among the buzzing of the crowd of students after mistaking Raishin for her. She only appeared later on in volume 7 of the light novel. Soundtracks Applied Trivia Refer Back There is no refer back shown or mentioned in this episode. Cultural References * Raishin announced his next course of action to Yaya, using , a popular hero from the , as a personification for his plan. Animation Trivia * The passengers noticed that there was something wrong with the train they were boarding in Edge Hill Station in the anime instead of in Lime Street Station in the light novel and in the manga. Unanswered Questions * What is Shikan Shijuuhachishou? * Why was Yaya able to withstand the train when it crashed on her? Notes # In the beginning of the episode, during the train incident, Edge Hill Station, a train station located before Lime Street Station in Edge Hill, Liverpool, was the location wherein the passengers noticed that there was something wrong with the train they were boarding when it passed through on the station without stopping. # In the beginning of the episode, during the train incident, Lime Street Station, a terminal train station located in Lime Street, Liverpool, was the location wherein Raishin and Yaya stopped the runaway train. Quotes * (From Yaya to Raishin) : “Yaya is cute. Yaya... is the cutest girl in the world!” * (From Yaya to Elder Sister) : “Yaya is Raishin's doll. — Even in bed!” * (From Yaya to Raishin) : “Wherever Raishin is, that's where Yaya should be!” * (From Raishin to Yaya) : “Don't get too attached to me. I plan to use you as a tool for my revenge.” * (From Yaya to Raishin) : “Yaya will accompany you, Raishin. All the way to bed!” * (From Charlotte to Sigmund) : “Shut up! If you don't stop right now, I'll downgrade your lunch from chicken to chickpeas!” * (From Charlotte to Raishin) : “You're a real idiot. An idiot among idiots. A towering idiot. A shinning idiot, you know?” * (From Raishin to Charlotte) : “Go ahead and laugh. My only path is to fight and win.” Videos Category:Episodes Category:Unbreakable Machine-Doll Episodes Category:Unbreakable Machine-Doll Blu-ray/DVD Vol.I